


Partners

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art snobs are the worst, Husbands defending each other's honor, M/M, Post-Game, Ryukita Week 2k19, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: What was Yusuke thinking, asking him to be here? What was Ryuji thinking, saying “yes?” It’s not that he didn’t want to support his husband. It’s just… Ryuji could feel the stares and disapproving looks from the minute they walked into the museum.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Ryukita Week on Tumblr/Twitter. Theme is: Partners in Crime

Ryuji looked around the crowd and nervously tugged the collar of his dress shirt.

 

What was Yusuke thinking, asking him to be here? What was Ryuji thinking, saying “yes?” It’s not that he didn’t want to support his husband. It’s just… Ryuji could feel the stares and disapproving looks from the minute they walked into the museum. God it was like his second year at Shujin all over again.

 

 _“Why would Kitagawa-San bring someone like_ **_that_ ** _here?”_

 

_“Isn’t he a little too old to be dyeing his hair like some teenage punk?”_

 

_“He looks like he’s going to threaten someone any minute now.”_

 

...Whatever. Ryuji ain’t here for these people, he’s here for Yusuke and like hell he was gonna spoil his husband’s big night.

 

“Not enjoying the show?”

 

Ryuji turned to the right and saw a young woman in a teal dress that seemed to match her long hair. He remembered seeing her picture in the event pamphlet… what was her name again? Kai- something or other?

 

“Nah just uh… this um… I ain’t- I mean I’m not used to this kinda event. I’m mostly here for my husband.” Ryuji responded, scratching the back of his head

 

The woman smiled, “Nothing wrong with that, these shows can be overwhelming for newcomers. But I’m sure that your husband is incredibly thankful for your support. Not to mention this must be an exciting chance to expand your horizons and connect with him.”

 

“I guess?”

 

She turns to the painting in front of them, “Well why don’t I give you a head start? Do you have any thoughts on this piece?”

 

Ryuji takes a deep breath as he looks at the painting, a portrait of a woman who looked like she was playing a large instrument in the ocean. He tries to really take in the picture and find something to say something besides “the colors are nice.”

 

“...It’s… it’s weird but it kinda feels calming...”

 

* * *

 

From a few feet away, Yusuke smiles as he watches Ryuji and Kaioh-San discuss her latest work. He was pleased that at least one person saw his husband’s enthusiasm and earnestness…

 

_“Hmph, they’ll let anyone in here these days.”_

 

_“Apparently he came with Kitagawa.”_

 

_“So he’s here out of pity then?”_

 

...A shame that others refused to see what he did. Though Yusuke cannot say he didn’t expect this, having been on the receiving end of various gossip over the years. He shoots a dark glare at the older pair before attempting to join Ryuji and Kaioh-San.

 

He took three steps…

 

_“...Listen to him. He sounds like a child trying to be an adult...”_

 

_“What does Kitagawa see in him?”_

 

...and walked straight to the two “gentlemen.” Immediately upon noticing Yusuke, the two were all smiles.

 

“Good evening Kitagawa-kun!”

 

“How are you enjoying the show so-”

 

Yusuke’s expression further darkens, “If the two of you have a problem with my beau then say it to us directly instead of prattling behind our backs.”

 

He walks away and continues his original path before the two could sputter a response.

 

Ryuji had long since walked away but Kaioh-San still stood before her work. As Yusuke approached her, the teal-haired artist bowed in greeting.

 

“Evening, Kitagawa-san. I’m sorry that you’ve had to deal with such rude guests tonight.”

 

“Ah… you saw that? But please do not feel that you must apologize for the actions of others.”

 

“They won’t apologize so I might as well in their stead. Your partner deserves one as well, I can tell that he’s a good man who doesn’t deserve all the impolite talk he’s been getting.”

 

“Speaking of Ryuji, have you seen where he went?”

 

She points to the west and Yusuke sees Ryuji bashfully speaking with a small crowd.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji wasn’t entirely sure how he got here. One moment he was stepping away to get something to drink, the next he got caught up in a conversation with a small group about one of Yusuke’s paintings. He couldn’t really tell them about Yusuke’s methods or anything technical (“This sh- stuff flies right over my head. You’re better off asking the artist himself.”)

 

But he gladly told them about the inspiration (“This was during the first snowfall of the year...”) and just how determined Yusuke was to get it right (“You should have seen the way his eyes lit up when we saw that sunset, he had to get it perfect.”) He was surprised by how genuinely interested the group was in what he had to say.

 

“Hahaha! Living with Kitagawa-San sounds like quite an adventure.” replied a middle aged man

 

“Eh, I dunno if I’d say that. But I’ve known him since high school so maybe I’m used to it and...”

 

“Hmph, it would explain why you heap so much praise on this mediocre piece.”

 

Ryuji and the others turn to see a young woman with a bored expression on her face.

 

“What did you say?” he asked with a glare

 

The woman shot one back, “You heard me. I’ve seen Kitagawa’s early works and there was a spark of creativity there. But now it seems he’s reduced himself to “charming” landscapes. Anything to pay the bills I suppose...”

 

“BULLSHIT!”

 

All eyes are on him with that shout. The woman looks at Ryuji like he personally insulted her.

 

“Excuse me!?”

 

“You heard me. You didn’t see how hard Yusuke worked on this-”

 

“Hard work doesn’t always equal quality. You can “work hard” on a piece of pottery but it could still be misshapen or have cracks. No one will or should give it a pass because of how hard the artist worked. But I guess someone like _you_ wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Okay sure I ain’t really the artsy type but I know that art don’t gotta be perfect! And I know there sure as hell more to art than saying something’s trash just cause it’s not what **you** want!”

 

The woman narrows her eyes at Ryuji, “I will not be lectured by some vulgar imbecile!”

 

She sulks away and it’s only then that Ryuji realizes what he did and said.

 

Shit. Shit! SHIT! **SHIT SHIT SHIT!** He probably just burned ANY goodwill he made with the other guests. He probably just screwed up Yusuke’s night.

 

He freezes as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Dammit it’s probably a security guard telling him to get the hell out.

 

“Ryuji...”

 

Ryuji turns around and sees Yusuke smiling. He wishes he can return that smile.

 

“Sorry babe. I couldn’t keep my trap shut and...”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. That woman has a reputation for being particularly harsh and bit of a contrarian.”

 

“...I still shouldn’t have...”

 

A loud laugh rang out and the two looked over to the man that Ryuji was speaking with earlier.

 

“I admit I wouldn’t have chosen the words you did but I can still admire the passion behind them! You should consider yourself a lucky man to have him at your side, Kitagawa-san.”

 

Yusuke simply nodded, “I do. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening played out without much drama. A few guests continued to glare at and gossip about Ryuji but they were quickly silenced with cold glares from Yusuke.

 

Eventually the two found themselves ready to head home to their small apartment. They wished everyone a good night, called for a cab as they exited the museum, and waited.

 

Now that they were alone, Ryuji looked at Yusuke and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“What for?”

 

“I feel like I kinda ruined the night for you.”

 

“I already told you that you had nothing to apologize...”

 

“Not just for that! Kaioh-san told me about those two guys you confronted. And I noticed all the glares you kept giving people all night. Some of those people might’ve even thought of buying a painting or two until you stepped in to defend me. You don’t gotta do that for me, I’m used to this kinda shit. I know this ain’t really my scene.”

 

There was a brief silence then Ryuji felt Yusuke’s hand on his chin and a kiss on his lips as he turned to face his husband. Yusuke soon pulls away only to rest his forehead against Ryuji’s.

 

“Ryuji, you are my partner. You are also my friend and one of my greatest inspirations. If those who judged you harshly could not see that, then perhaps it is best that they merely pass by my art.”

 

Ryuji stared at Yusuke for a moment before smiling and bursting into laughter.

 

“Geez, I still don’t get how you can say all that cheesy stuff! But… thanks babe.”

 

The two stood together like that until the cab arrived to take them home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognized the name and description of a certain character. Congrats, cookie for you. Just don't look too much into it, this was just a fun little Easter Egg. ;)
> 
> Ya'll can find me and (the rest of the stuff I've made for this week) on tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
